Swinging In The Rain
by yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever
Summary: he had the sudden urge to be surrounded by the isolation of the rain. it IS yaoi but if you really dont want to see it that way it can be viewed as friendship. this is puzzleshipping. enjoy :)


**A/N: I'm really on a roll recently lol ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN. YU-GI-OH! Geez why do you guys have to rub it in so much *runs off to sob in a corner* D:**

**Swinging In the Rain**

"_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day."_

He sang the old nursery rhyme softly, as he watched the raindrops race each other down the window. He wondered wistfully what it would be like to be a raindrop, before shaking his head at the silly thought. Then he sighed. It hadn't been easy when his Yami had left him for the afterlife. He kept finding himself wishing that his life was different, before reminding himself that wishing things were different would never change anything. Only to rinse and repeat the thoughts.

The never ending cycle was slowly tearing him apart. Everyone else seemed to have moved on. No one understood his pain. No one, except for Ryou and Malik.

Together the Hikari's had banded together and supported each other. No one really understood what it was like to lose someone who was basically a part of you for about three years. It took them a while to get used to sharing a body, only to have their other half ripped away from them. He just felt lost. It had been a month since the final duel but still he kept nearly breaking into tears from the thought of it.

"_I'm pathetic. I thought I was strong enough now. Ha, I suppose he took what strength he gave away with him,_" thought Yugi with a bitter smile as the rain continued to fall. He had the sudden urge to go outside in the rain. He had no idea why, other than the idea of being soaked to the skin appealed to him in a way it never had before. So he thought "what the hell, it's not like anyone cares what I do".

With that thought, he grabbed his iPod and walked out into the rain in his thin shirt and sweatpants. He began a steady amble towards the playground he used to play in as a child, before his life was filled with adventure, mystery, danger and ...pharaohs. Yugi sighed and sat down on the swings. He remembered Jounouchi once telling him that he used to love going on the swings, because they made you "fly so high that you forget all your troubles". Yugi wondered if it would work for him too.

For the second time that day he said to himself, "What the hell, it's not going to hurt anyone."

And with a small smile, he launched himself into the air with a push of his petite feet. At that moment, an old favourite of Yugi's came on his iPod; "Singing in the rain" sung by Gene Kelly from the musical _Singing' In the Rain. _It had always been one of Yugi's favourite songs and he giggled as he sang to joyously and melodiously, "_I'm swinging in the rain, just swinging in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again~" _he laughed to himself with childish pleasure at his change of the lyrics, when suddenly he heard a faint echo of a nickname he thought he would never hear again rustling through the trees:

"Aibou..."

And there it was again! Yugi felt the familiar feeling that could only have come from the pharaoh. His pharaoh. Yugi stopped the swing dead and shouted "Yami?! Is that you?"He waited but when he received no answer he shook his head with a wistful sigh, thinking to himself "Yugi, you're really starting to lose it."

All of a sudden, he felt the chill of the rain and he no longer felt any pleasure in standing in the freezing water falling from the heavens. With another sigh at his childishness, Yugi turned back to start the walk back to the game store.

And in doing so he missed the small whispered phrase that floated through the air;

"I'm coming home Aibou..."

**A/N So whatcha think? Tell me tell me tell meeeee :p**

**Wow. I should really not be allowed sugar :p oh well ^_^ I will never be cured of my sugar addiction ^_^**

**Seriously though ^_^ please let me know what you think? Did you love it? Hate it? **

**()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**

**Bunneh loves everyone who reviews ^_^**


End file.
